Dans les bois
by ma lune
Summary: Une disparition, une rumeur, un beau mec, une nouvelle enquête et des sentiments étranges ! slash tony gibbs
1. Rencontre

voilà une nouvelle fic NCIS en trois partit ! elle est finie donc la suite devrais venir assez rapidement merci a cybelia et a nuwie qui m'ont corriger !

je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire, et les personnage ne m'apartienne pas ! ainsi que le nom Paul Edgecombe que j'ai emprunter a stephen King

* * *

Dans les bois

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur en sifflotant la journée s'annonçait bien, le temps était au beau fixe, il avait fait un bon petit déjeuner, il était à l'heure à son boulot et….

Il s'arrêta net. A son bureau, qui aurait du être vide à cette heure aussi matinale, se trouvait son patron Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Qui n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur du tout. Tony chercha des yeux la tasse de café préférée de son boss mais elle ne se trouvait nulle part.

Il grimaça, ce n'était pas bon signe :

« Bonjour Patron ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose sur mon ordinateur ? »

L'homme lui jeta à peine un regard et continua de taper assez vivement sur le clavier. Tony posa son sac près de son bureau et tenta une nouvelle approche :

« Ton ordinateur ne marche pas ? »

Le regard noir que Gibbs lui jeta le fit frissonner, il serra les dents un instant et murmura d'un ton faussement enjoué :

« Je vais aller te chercher une tasse de café hein… »

Il appuya assez vivement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'apporter à son boss sa dose de caféine matinale s'il ne voulait pas que toute l'équipe en pâtisse. Au moment où il allait entrer dans la cabine, Ziva en sortit, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Bonjour… »

« Pas vraiment non ! Il est d'une humeur exécrable et il n'a pas de café ! »

L'israélienne jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son collègue :

« Aie ! Il vaudrait mieux… »

« Aller lui en chercher toute de suite, qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais là ? »

« Hé bien dépêche-toi je n'ai pas envie de servir de pounne-ching-ball ! »

Tony secoua la tête et s'engouffra dans la cabine sans relever la faute de son amie, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps…

Il sortit du bâtiment, tourna dans la première rue à droite et se figea net. Sur la vitrine du Starbuscks se trouvait un grand panneau :

**FERME pour cause de rénovation **

« Alors là on est mal ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

Ziva jeta un regard discret à son patron, puis fixa l'ascenseur. Elle soupira de soulagement quand enfin Tony en sortit. Elle se précipita vers lui :

« Tu en a mis un temps ! Ca fait une heure qu'il n'a pas desserré les dents ! »

Elle désigna le bureau de son patron où Tim s'affairait :

« McGee essaye de réparer son ordinateur : un problème de logiciel ou je sais pas quoi… »

Tony passa près d'elle sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Il fila tout droit vers son bureau et déposa la précieuse tasse de café dessus :

« Tiens Patron… »

L'ex-Marine leva les yeux attrapa la tasse la porta à ses lèvres et but l'intégralité du gobelet en quelques secondes.

Le reste de l'équipe poussa un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être qu'après ça leur patron serait de meilleure humeur.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit et Gibbs saisit son portable :

« Gibbs… On arrive ! »

« On a un mort ? »

Gibbs ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se leva attrapa son arme et sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur :

« Une disparition au camp Pendlton ! »

Tony fronça les sourcils :

« C'est un camp militaire ça ? »

Aucun de ses collègue n'eut le temps de lui répondre, l'ascenseur se refermait déjà sur leur patron.

Les trois agents se précipitèrent vers l'escalier. Ils arrivèrent à la camionnette au moment au Gibbs s'installait au volant. Tony grimaça :

« Je suis pas sûr de vouloir monter si c'est lui qui conduit ! »

Ziva le bouscula et monta du coté passager, Tim l'a suivit mais Tony l'empêcha de monter en l'attrapant par le col :

« Toi le Bleu tu montes derrière ! »

Tim lui jeta un regard paniqué mais il monta quand même à l'arrière. L'italien prit place et aussitôt la camionnette démarra.

Il grimaça et tenta une nouvelle fois de connaître leur destination :

« Donc Pendlton je ne connais pas ce camps… »

Gibbs ne répondit pas et accéléra.

Après plus d'une heure d'un voyage mouvementé, il s'arrêta enfin près d'un camp…

Mais pas un camp militaire. Des enfants courraient dans tout les sens, allant d'une tente à l'autre en riant. Tony descendit du van :

« Alors ça c'est pas un camp de Marines ! »

Gibbs fixa sa casquette sur sa tête et se dirigea vers le seul adulte présent dans les parages, un homme grand et blond au visage soucieux. Il tendit la main à l'ex-Marine :

« Vous devez être le NCIS je suis Paul Edgecombe, c'est moi qui vous ait appelé ! »

Il inspira très fort et sortit une photo de sa poche :

« Voilà Nésra Ride c'est elle qui a disparu ! On s'occupe du camp pendant nos vacances. Je suis architecte et elle travaille à la base de Jacksonville…»

Tony s'approcha et observa la photo : une jeune femme brune souriait, assise sur un cheval impressionnant. Jethro prit la photo et la mit dans sa poche :

« Quand a t'elle disparu ?

« Je l'ai vue hier soir pour la dernière fois.. »

L'italien s'approcha son calepin à la main :

« Mais ça ne fait que quelques heures, elle est peut-être partie faire un tour ! »

« Je m'inquiète parce que c'est la seconde personne qui a disparu et que la police du coin ne semble pas faire grand chose ! »

Ziva s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils :

« Qui est la première personne qui a disparu ? »

« Une vieille dame ! Madame Tisier. Les enfants l'appellent « mamie gâteaux », elle leur en fait sans arrêt. Ca fait deux jours qu'elle a disparu et le shérif n'a rien trouvé. »

Il désigna le shérif, un homme au cheveux grisonnants et au ventre bedonnant, qui sortait d'un des cabanons :

« Quand je n'ai pas vu Nésra ce matin, j'ai paniqué alors je vous ai appelés ! »

Gibbs hocha la tête :

« Au travail ! Ziva, McGee je veux que vous alliez voir le shérif ! Tony interroge les autres employés et les voisins… »

Paul Edgecombe grimaça :

« Un problème ? »

« Oui en fait, tout ce que vous dirons les gens, c'est que la sorcière de la forêt les ont emmenées toute les deux… »

Jetrho fixa l'homme un instant :

« La sorcière de la forêt. »

« Oui monsieur, je sais c'est ridicule, mais depuis toujours les gens croient qu'il y a une sorcière et chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose… »

Tony se mit a sourire :

« C'est la faute de la sorcière…. »

« Oui. »

L'italien plongea son regard dans celui du moniteur :

« Des bois, une sorcière, il manque plus qu'un feu et des marshmallow. »

L'homme se mit à sourire, visiblement conquis par le ton suave de l'agent du NCIS :

« Ca c'est le programme du soir, monsieur… »

« Agent DiNozzo, voilà ma carte avec mon numéro de téléphone au cas ou… »

Gibbs fronça les sourcil, le sourire charmeur que Tony affichait en ce moment était celui qu'il réservait à la gent féminine. Le regard qu'échangeaient les deux hommes le gênait énormément, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi :

« DiNozzo ! »

Tony arrêta de sourire instantanément :

« J'y vais Patron ! Interroger les gens c'est mon boulot… »

Jetrho le suivit des yeux un instant et se tourna vers Paul Edgecombe pour le fusiller du regard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tony avait fait le tour du camp, enfin des 5 cabanes en bois décorées de plumes et d'attrape-rêve. La cuisinière, les deux autres moniteurs, le voisin d'en face et l'éboueur avaient tous répondu la même chose ''cette maudite sorcière''. A plusieurs reprises, tout en interrogeant les gens, il avait cherché à croiser le regard bleu azur de Paul Edgecombe. Mais à chaque fois, c'était le regard électrisant de son patron qu'il avait trouvé. Tony grimaça. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand les yeux de Gibbs lançaient des éclairs.

Il rangea son calepin et se dirigea vers son patron qui continuait de parler avec le moniteur. Le ton de sa voix était dur et sec, pas qu'elle soit douce et charmante en général mais là, Gibbs ressemblait vraiment à un ours à qui on aurait piqué son pot de miel :

« Quel rapport entretenez-vous avec Nésra Ride ? »

« Nous sommes amis, simplement. Nous nous retrouvons ici tout les étés pour nous occuper des enfants. »

Tony se mit à sourire. Le regard de Paul venait enfin de se poser sur lui. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit troublé par le regard d'un homme. Enfin sans compter les frissons étranges qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale chaque fois que Gibbs posait les yeux sur lui.

Son patron se tourna vers lui, le regard toujours aussi noir :

« Tu as fini ? »

« Oui patron. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'ex-Marine se dirigea vers le reste de son équipe et le shérif. Ziva et McGee s'approchèrent. Le jeune femme secoua la tête :

« Le shérif a envoyé des hommes fouiller les bois mais rien ! Il n'ont aucune piste pour la vieille dame et aucune pour notre Marine. Elles ont simplement disparu comme par magie et ce sont les mots du shérif. »

« Je veux que nos équipes se joignent aux recherches. Trouvez-moi tous ce que vous pourrez sur Nésra Ride. »

Devant la mauvaise humeur de leur patron, chaque membre de l'équipe tenta de se faire tout petit sur le chemin du retour.

A peine arrivé dans les bureaux, chacun s'installa à sa place, Tony allait s'asseoir quand il aperçut Gibbs :

« Euh vas-y Patron, je t'en prie, je vais... je vais utiliser l'autre là-bas… »

L'italien fila discrètement vers le bureau qu'utilisait l'agent Lee en se demandant pourquoi Gibbs semblait de plus en plus furieux.

Il s'installa au bureau et alluma l'ordinateur, au moment où le logo du NCIS apparut, il grimaça. Il venait de se souvenir de ce qui se trouvait dans son ordinateur. Si Jethro cherchait un peu, il risquait de tomber sur LES photos.

Aussi discrètement que possible il jeta un œil à son bureau. Son patron tapait sur le clavier, le regard fixé sur l'écran. Tony se frappa légèrement le front quel idiot, il aurait du effacer… Non, transférer ses photos.

Croisant les doigts pour que son ami ne tombe pas dessus, il commença son enquête cherchant tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile pour trouver leur Marine disparu.

Après quelque quarts d'heure de recherches infructueuses, il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers son propre bureau à pas de loup :

« Euh Patron. »

Gibbs leva la tête vers lui :

« Nésra Ride n'a pas d'ennemi connu, jamais de plainte la concernant, pas de famille, pas de petit-ami. Ses voisin l'apprécient beaucoup et son patron à la base de Jacksonville dit qu'elle n'a jamais eu de problème et… »

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui vaille le coup de me faire perdre mon temps ? »

« Euh… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tony le soutint ne voulant pas baiser les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, s'affrontant du regard. Et puis l'italien détourna les yeux :

« Oui depuis plus 15 ans, 6 personnes, sans compter notre vieille dame et notre Marine, ont disparu aux alentours des bois… »

« Le shérif ? »

« Il a classé les affaires sans suite, je l'ai appelé, il va venir ! »

Gibbs se leva et se plaça juste à coté de lui. Inquiet il se tourna vers son patron de façon a voir ses mains, persuadé de recevoir une tape sur la tête. Comme Gibbs le fixait sans réagir, Tony recula doucement vers son bureau provisoire.

¤¤¤¤

Gibbs se réinstalla au bureau de son subordonné et se mit à sourire, il aimait torturer l'italien et ce n'était qu'une douce vengeance pour la petite scène de toute à l'heure avec ce Paul…

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Pourquoi les quelques sourires et regard échangé par les deux hommes l'avaient-il autant gêné. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tony se mettait à draguer devant lui. Mais un homme ? Il jeta un regard à l'italien qui tentait vainement de régler la chaise de bureau de l'agent Lee.

Plus il pensait au sourire mielleux de Paul Edgecombe, plus sa mauvaise humeur augmentait, il lui fallait un café…

¤¤¤¤¤

Tony observait discrètement son patron. Il semblait de plus en plus furieux, mais là, impossible de prendre une heure pour lui apporter une tasse de café. Il se mit à sourire : il n'aimerait pas être à la place du shérif qui allait arriver.

Ziva tentait de capter son regard, il le sentait mais il n'avait pas envie de lever la tête. La jeune femme sembla se lasser de ce petit jeu. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Elle se pencha et lui chuchota :

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Gibbs ? Il est encore plus de mauvaise humeur qu'en partant ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi moi… »

« Tu es le seul qui puisse mettre quelqu'un en rogne à ce point ! »

Tony se mit à sourire. Il dit bien fort pour que tout le monde entende :

« Officier David, nous avons une enquête à mener ce n'est pas le moment de m'inviter a dîner ! »

Ziva lui jeta un regard meurtrier et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau sous le regard de Tim.

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit, le shérif arrivait, il se planta devant le bureau de Tony et fixa Gibbs :

« Je suis le shérif Delson. »

Comme Jethro continuait de le fixer, impassible, le shérif ajouta :

« On m'a demandé de venir ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! J'ai une enquête à mener moi… »

Tony grimaça le pauvre homme ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait :

« DiNozzo ! »

L'italien se leva d'un bon :

« Oui Patron ? »

« Conduit monsieur Delson en salle d'interrogatoire ! »

« Oui Patron ! »

« Pourqu.. »

Tony attrapa vivement le bras de l'homme et murmura :

« Un conseil, ne dites pas un mot de plus. »

¤¤¤¤¤

Posté devant le miroir sans tain, Tim, Tony et Ziva attendaient que leur patron fasse son entrée dans la salle. L'italien secoua la tête :

« Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de cet homme ! Gibbs s'est levé du pied gauche, il a pas pris son café et en plus… »

« Et en plus tu as fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plût. »

Tony se mit à rire :

« Moi ? »

« Oui toi ! Il te regarde avec des foudres dans les yeux ! »

« Des éclairs, Ziva, des éclairs. »

« Oui et bien je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait mais il t'en veut. »

Il se fit à fixer son reflet dans la vitre. Oserait-il espérer que Ziva ait raison et que la mauvaise humeur de Gibbs soit liée aux quelques sourires dragueurs qu'il avait échangés avec le séduisant Paul ?

Il se mit à sourire, simplement ravi par cette idée.

Gibbs entra dans la salle, faisant sursauter le shérif. Celui-ci se leva instantanément :

« Ca fait plus d'une heure que je poireaute ici vous croyez vraiment… »

« Assis ! »

Sa voix était forte et implacable. Il était impossible de ne pas obéir à cette voix. L'homme se lassa tomber sur sa chaise, il reprit bien plus posément :

« Pourquoi suis-je ici, Agent Gibbs, je suis en état d'arrestation ? »

« Pas pour le moment ! »

Jethro s'installa sur la chaise en face du suspect. Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains et énuméra :

« Héléna Morgan ! Jessica Flet ! John Maters ! Joana Marll ! Marion Stven et James Stilson… »

Gibbs fixa l'homme droit dans les yeux :

« Ses noms vous disent-ils quelque chose ? »

Le shérif sembla chercher quelque chose du regard et puis il finit par répondre :

« Ce sont des enquêtes que j'ai menées oui ! »

« Non ce sont les 6 enquêtes que vous avez classées ces 15 dernières années. »

Le ton de Gibbs montait :

« Héléna Morgan disparue en randonnée ! Jessica Flet disparue en randonnée ! John Maters tombé d'une falaise, son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, affaire classée sans suite ! Joana Marll s'est perdue et n'a jamais été retrouvée, une nouvelle fois affaire classée sans suite… Dois-je continuer ? »

La sueur perlait au front du shérif. De l'autre coté de la vitre, Tony déglutit. Il n'aurais vraiment pas aimer être à la place de cet homme :

« Qu'avez-vous à dire a propos de ces enquêtes monsieur Delson ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité ! Vous les fédéraux vous êtes tous les mêmes ! »

Tony ne pouvais pas voir le visage de son patron, mais il était sûr que le regard de Gibbs l'aurait cloué sur place si ça avait été le cas.

Comme l'agent du NCIS continuait à le fixer, le shérif devenait de plus en plus nerveux, sans que Gibbs n'ait eu à demander quoi que se soit, il ajouta :

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si ses disparitions sont inexpliquées, la sorcière... »

Gibbs se mit à rire, l'homme écarquilla les yeux :

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais avaler des inepties pareil ? »

Le shérif le regardait, surpris, et Jethro continuait à le fixer :

« Il n'y a qu'une chose a éclaircir : ces enquêtes bâclées sont-elle dues à votre incompétence ou au fait que vous y êtes mêlé… »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'y suis pour rien si ces gens se sont aventurés sur… »

Gibbs se leva doucement, faisant taire le suspect.

Malgré le fait que Tony s'attendait à ce que son patron entre dans la pièce, il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ziva se tourna vers lui :

« Vous croyez qu'il dit la vérité ? »

L'italien se mit à rire :

« Tu crois aux sorcières Ziva David ? »

« J'ai vu des choses à te faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête Tony ! »

« Non mais tu plaisantes tu… »

La voix de Gibbs l'interrompit :

« Il ne peut pas avoir enlevé tant de monde à lui tout seul. »

Tim hocha la tête comme si son patron venait d'énoncer une vérité à laquelle il croyait depuis le début :

« Pas assez intelligent c'est sûr ! »

Gibbs lui jeta un regard noir :

« McGee reprenez les rapports des précédentes enquête avec Abby ! Ziva étudiez cette forêt trouver où peuvent disparaître 8 personnes ! DiNozzo avec moi. »

Tony grimaça et suivit son patron qui filait déjà dans le couloir.

Au moment où il s'installa dans la voiture, Tony osa demander en grimaçant :

« Tu veux pas qu'on s'arrête à un café avant de retourner au camp ? »

Gibbs ne répondit pas et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la voiture. Tony se sentait mal à l'aise, il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de cette voiture. Il cherchait bien quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais il était persuadé que tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche rendrait la situation encore pire.

Et enfin la voiture s'arrêta près des tentes. Quelques enfants s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour les regarder.

Gibbs descendit et visa sa casquette sur sa tête. Paul Edgecombe vint à leur rencontre le sourire au lèvres. Cette fois, Tony ne répondit pas à ce sourire charmeur, il ne tenait pas à jouer avec les nerf de son patron. Gibbs fixa l'homme, soutenant son regard :

« Je vais interroger toutes les personnes du camps une nouvelle fois à commencer par vous ! »

« Moi ? »

« Vous avez un bureau ? Nous allons nous y installer ! »

Paul les conduisit jusqu'à l'une des cabanes. Le bureau était spacieux bien que modeste. Gibbs s'y installa d'office et sortit les photos des disparus :

« Connaissez vous l'une de ces personnes ? »

Il observa un instant les photos :

« Non je devrais ? »

« Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici ? »

« 5 ans ! »

« Vous vivez sur le camp ? »

« Pendant les stages oui. Sinon, je vis dans un village pas loin ! »

« Il nous faudra votre adresse ! Vous êtes marié ? »

« Non Agent Gibbs, je suis Gay ! »

Il avait prononcé ses mots en fixant Tony avec se sourire charmeur qu'il affichait chaque fois qu'il regardait l'italien.

Tony le fixait, impassible, tentant désespérément de ne pas fixer son patron :

« Ou étiez-vous cette nuit ? »

Paul cessa enfin de le fixer pour reporter son attention sur Gibbs :

« Dans ma tente ! »

« Quelqu'un peut le confirmer ? »

« Non, mais vers 3h du matin, Eliza, une des enfants, a fait de la fièvre? Je l'ai conduite à l'infirmerie où je suis resté jusqu'à environ 5h… »

Gibbs continua de poser des questions à une allure impressionnante pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Il demanda ensuite à Paul de faire venir les autres employés un par un.

A peine le moniteur sorti, Jethro se leva :

« Avant que le prochain employé entre, tu vas aller voir l'infirmière et la gamine vérifier son alibi ! »

« Tu ne le crois pas ? »

« Il ne me plait pas, quelque chose ne va pas chez lui. »

« A cause de sa façon d'agir avec moi… »

Tony se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pu retenir ses mots et il savait bien qu'il allait le regretter :

« Pardon ? »

« Non j'ai rien dit ! »

Il tenta de sortir tout en sachant très bien que Gibbs ne le laisserait pas faire :

« Reste ici DiNozzo et vas au bout de ta pensée, tu veux ! »

L'italien grimaça :

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça, oublie ! »

« Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu voulais dire par là ? »

Tony soupira. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir, c'était certain et ça ne servait à rien de mentir à Gibbs, il avait un détecteur de mensonge intégré dans la tête :

« Je veux dire que j'ai bien vu que tu n'a pas apprécié que Paul me drague.. »

« Paul ? Depuis quand tu appelles les suspects par leur prénom… »

Tony passa ses mains sur son visage :

« Ce n'est pas… »

« Dis-moi DiNozzo, qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer que j'ai un problème avec ce suspect simplement parce qu'il joue au séducteur avec toi ? »

Tony baissa les yeux, trouvant d'un coup un intérêt particulier aux moulures du sol, Gibbs s'approcha encore un peu de lui :

« Et surtout depuis quand tu réponds à ce genre d'avances quand elles sont émises par un homme ? »

L'italien releva la tête, osant enfin affronter le regard de son patron :

« Quoi c'est ça qui te gêne ? Et non pas le fait qu'il soit suspect dans une affaire ? Et ne me dit pas non, parce que si tu le croyais vraiment coupable, tu ne m'aurais pas retenu ici pour une discussion inutile en sachant qu'il aurait eu le temps de menacer la gamine et l'infirmière pour qu'elles corroborent ses dires ! »

Gibbs le fixa imperturbable, Tony secoua la tête :

« Si ce n'était pas toi, je dirais que c'est de la jalousie ! »

Il continuait de le fixer et puis des coups retentirent dans la pièce. Gibbs se réinstalla au bureau et grogna :

« Entrez ! »

Une jeune femme passa la porte :

« Installez-vous ! Agent DiNozzo, vous avez un travail à faire il me semble ! »

Tony sortit de la pièce, plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait dû par le regard que Gibbs avait posé sur lui…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jethro regarda son agent sortir de la pièce. Tout en interrogeant la monitrice, il se mit à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit son subordonné.

Impossible vraiment, pourtant il était aussi impossible que Tony accepte les regards lourds de sens d'un de leurs suspects ouvertement homosexuel.

Il n'avait jamais été jaloux, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, toute ses ex-femmes étaient parties avant qu'il ne passe par ce stade. Quant à Shannon, ils avaient été tout les deux si amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre autour d'eux.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, pour être jaloux, il fallait déjà…

Il refusa d'aller au bout de ses pensées. Et continua son interrogatoire.

a suivre...

* * *

voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus ! la suite très bientôt

bisous lune


	2. et puis

Voilà la suite j'espère que sa va vous plaire !!!! (piiiiiiiiiiiiiist Nuwie prend ton temps pour corriger la suite hein )

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tony allait entrer dans le bureau de Paul Edegcombe quand celui-ci l'appela :

« Agent DiNozzo ! »

L'Italien redescendit les quelques marches ; le moniteur regardait par dessus son épaule vers la cabane Tony suivit son regard et croisa celui de Gibbs :

« Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, j'ai l'impression ! »

Tony grimaça. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire le contraire :

« Il me soupçonne vraiment ? Vous avez vérifié mon alibi ? »

« Je ne peux pas parler d'une enquête en cours avec vous. »

Paul affichait de nouveau ce sourire charmeur. Tony secoua la tête :

« Monsieur Edegcombe, je suis un agent du NCIS et vous êtes un suspect dans l'une de mes enquêtes, donc vous pouvez arrêter votre petit jeu de séduction ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous sembliez penser ce matin ! Il vous a fait changer d'avis ? Ou alors vos sourires n'étaient qu'une façon amusante de rendre votre petit ami jaloux ? »

Tony se retint de rire : entendre Gibbs et petit ami dans la même phrase était d'un ridicule, et que quelqu'un puisse croire que Leroy Jethro Gibbs soit l'amant d'un homme était risible.

« Non ! Ni l'un ni l'autre ! J'ai une enquête à mener… »

Quand il entra dans le bureau, Gibbs lui jeta à peine un regard :

« Très bien, c'est terminé monsieur Etont. »

L'homme se leva et sortit de la pièce :

« Je te rappelle, agent DiNozzo, que nous sommes sur une enquête ! »

« Oui et ? »

Le regard de Gibbs lança des éclairs :

« Je veux que tu enquêtes, que tu cherches, que tu sois concentré… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je n'agis pas différemment de d'habitude. Toi, par contre, tu agis bizarrement. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui drague un homme ! »

« Je ne drague pas, je fais du charme comme avec toutes les jolies filles qui passent dans nos enquêtes… »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'est pas une fille. »

« Et alors ? »

Le regard de Gibbs disait 'ça ne me plaît pas'. Le fait qu'il soit jaloux n'était qu'une plaisanterie, une idée géniale mais totalement impossible. Pourtant…

« Alors je veux que tu fasses ton travail, DiNozzo, nous avons une femme qui a disparu ! »

« Je sais et… »

Tony ne put finir sa phrase. Ziva venait d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau :

« Patron, j'ai trouvé quelque chose… »

Elle étala une carte sur la table de travail :

« Toutes les personnes disparues ont un point commun : ils ont tous disparu dans un rayon de 5 km autour de ce site. »

Gibbs attrapa la carte et sa veste avant de sortit en ordonnant :

« Réorientez les recherches dans cette zone. »

« Il va se joindre à l'équipe de recherche ? »

Tony secoua la tête :

« Probablement. Il est bizarre en ce moment. »

Comme Ziva continuait à le fixer, il ajouta :

« Plus que d'habitude ! »

Tony s'installa au bureau et reprit les dossiers. Quelque chose comme une heure après, Gibbs entra de nouveau dans la pièce :

« Tony, appelle Ducky ! Ziva, dites au moniteur de laisser les enfants dans les cabanons ! »

Tony prit son portable et Ziva jeta un œil dehors :

« Vous avez trouvé le marine ? »

« Non, la vieille dame… »

Une fois Ducky et McGee arrivés, tout l'équipe suivit Gibbs à travers les bois. L'équipe de recherche s'était arrêtée et avait placé les scellés. Le corps de la vieille dame était étendu sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, du sang coagulé tachait sa chevelure argentée et son visage ridé.

Ducky se pencha sur elle et commença à l'examiner :

« Ne vous en faites pas, gentedame, je vais m'occuper de vous… »

Il sortit de son sac le thermomètre et prit la température du corps :

« Compte tenu de la température externe et des conditions de conservation, je dirais que notre amie est morte depuis au moins 2 jours ! »

Gibbs observa les alentour :

« C'est à dire le jour de sa disparition ! »

« Je le crains. La cause de la mort semble évidente : une commotion cérébrale, probablement avec un objet contendant… Je t'en dirai plus après l'autopsie. »

Ducky se mit à observer les lieux à son tour :

« Timothy m'a parlé de ce qui se passait dans ces bois ! Tu sais que, lors de mon voyage à Salem dans mes jeunes années, j'ai vu des choses étonnantes sur les sorcières et…. »

Le regard de Gibbs l'empêcha de finir :

« Tu ne crois quand même pas à ces inepties, Ducky ? »

Le médecin légiste sembla réfléchir un instant :

« Non, bien sûr que non… »

Il se pencha de nouveau sur le corps et prit la main de la vieille dame dans la sienne :

« Monsieur Palmer, emballez-moi les mains de cette jeune dame. Il me semble apercevoir quelques éléments d'enquête pour notre chère Abigaelle. »

Une fois le corps parti en direction du NCIS, l'équipe de recherche se remit au travail avec Gibbs à sa tête. Tony se remit quant à lui à interroger le reste des personnes vivant autour du périmètre désigné par Ziva.

Quand il ne resta plus personne à voir, il retourna bien vite au bureau du NCIS pour voir où en étaient ses collègues.

Il se rendit directement dans le labo d'Abby. La jeune femme était penchée sur son microscope. Elle releva la tête au moment même où il entra dans la pièce :

« Salut, Tony ! Oh là, c'est quoi cette tête ? »

L'Italien jeta un œil à son reflet dans l'une des vitres du labo et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais non, banane, je ne parle pas de tes cheveux mais de ta tête. On dirait que tu viens de te disputer avec une de tes nombreuses petites amies ! »

Tony soupira bruyamment :

« Non en fait, c'est pire ! »

« Pire ? »

L'Italien s'installa sur la chaise de bureau de la laborantine :

« Ouais : Gibbs ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait, il t'a frappé ? »

« Non, là au moins j'aurais su comment réagir ! Là, il agit bizarrement. »

Abby se mit à sourire :

« Attends, je passe en mode écoute attentive. »

Elle ferma les yeux, passa ses mains devant, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et son menton sur ses mains :

« Vas-y, raconte à la grande Abby ce qui ne va pas ! »

Tony secoua la tête, amusé :

« Il y a ce mec, Paul, qui nous a prévenus de la disparition de Nésra Ride et… »

« Et quoi ? »

« Rien, il a commencé à me faire du charme, j'y ai répondu et Gibbs s'est énervé, mais j'ai toujours… »

Abby s'était relevée :

« Attends, attends, y a un truc que j'ai pas compris là : TU as fait du charme à un mec ? »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond :

« Ouais, c'était comme ça tu vois, il est plutôt pas mal ce mec et… »

« Wahou, j'arrive pas à le croire ! »

« Quoi, ça te choque ? »

« Ah carrément pas, j'adore même, je ne te pensais pas si ouvert d'esprit ! »

« Enfin bref, Gibbs me fait des reproches, et puis ce mec là, Paul, a insinué que Gibbs…. »

Comme Abby le fixait, visiblement ravie, Tony ne finit pas sa phrase :

« Quoi ? Que Gibbs était jaloux de lui parce que son charme ne te laisse pas indifférent ? »

Tony se leva doucement-

« Abby, on parle de Leroy Jethro Gibbs ! Il ne peut pas… »

« Tu m'excuses, hein, mais y a une heure quelqu'un serait entré ici en me disant que tu fais du charme à un mec, j'aurais juré que cette personne était cinglée ! Gibbs s'est peut-être marié quatre fois, mais tu as eu plus de femmes dans ta vie que n'importe quel marine volage. »

« Et je fais quoi, moi ? »

« Je sais pas moi, saute-lui dessus et vois ce qui passe. »

« Tu es folle, tu sais ça ? »

« Ouais. Et tu adores ça, avoue ! »

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Tony se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie :

« Allez, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as trouvé sous les ongles de notre victime ! »

Abby fit un rapide demi tour sur elle-même :

« De la peau ! J'ai lancé les analyses, je te dirai dès que l'ordinateur aura trouvé à qui appartient cette peau. »

« Je vais aller voir ce que Ducky a à dire sur la vieille dame. »

Tony descendit à la morgue. Au moment même où il allait saluer le médecin légiste, la voix de Gibbs retentit derrière lui :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, Ducky ? »

Tony s'écarta pour laisser son patron passer. Il ne valait mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin en ce moment :

« Et bien, c'est ce que je pensais. La mort de notre jeune dame est due au coup qu'elle a reçu sur la tête. J'ai envoyé ce qu'elle avait sous les ongles à Abby et… »

Gibbs sortit de la pièce et Tony le suivit. Il monta dans l'ascenseur juste au moment ou les portes se refermaient :

« J'ai déjà été voir Abby : c'était de la peau que Madame Tisier avait sous les ongles et elle nous appellera dès qu'elle aura une correspondance avec nos fichiers. »

Gibbs ne répondait pas :

« Tu vas m'adresser la parole ou tu joues à… »

Brusquement, Gibbs arrêta l'ascenseur :

« Je ne joue pas, DiNozzo ! »

« Bon ben vas-y, exprime-toi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ou je vais vraiment finir par croire que… »

« Que quoi ? »

Le regard de Gibbs était fixé sur lui :

« Je vais vraiment finir par croire que… »

« Tu vas finir cette phrase ou faut-il que je te tire les vers du nez ? »

« Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es jaloux ! »

Gibbs ne parut étonné qu'un instant :

« Quoi ? »

Tony grimaça. Il tenta de trouver une échappatoire, mais ils étaient tout les deux seuls dans une cabine d'ascenseur, il n'y avait pas d'issue possible :

« Tu peux me répéter ça en me regardant ? »

« Paul m'a dragué, d'accord, mais… »

« Tu appelles ça draguer ? »

« D'accord, ça va, je me suis fait un film : tu n'as jamais porté le moindre intérêt à ma petite personne. Est-ce qu'on peut sortir d'ici maintenant, ou est-ce que tu veux me tirer une balle en pleine tête, histoire de m'achever ! »

Gibbs réenclencha la cabine et sortit à peine les portes ouvertes :

« Il me faut vraiment un café. »

Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur et monta directement au MTAC ; Tony se précipita vers Tim :

« Dis-moi que tu as réparé l'ordinateur du boss ! »

McGee jeta un œil au bureau de Gibbs :

« Si tu crois que j'ai eu le temps… »

Tony grogna de dépit et se jeta sur son ordinateur. Si son patron devait continuer a l'utiliser, il fallait vraiment qu'il transfert LES photos vers son ordinateur personnel.

Il allait entrer dans le fichier quand il entendit son patron redescendre. Il se redressa et tenta de fait disparaître le fichier mais il était trop tard, Gibbs était déjà debout devant lui :

« Est-ce que tu es en train de chercher une raison à la disparition d'un marine ou une raison à la mort d'une vieille dame ? »

« Euuh non, j'y vais tout de suite ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

Gibbs regarda son suborné se diriger vers son bureau provisoire. Il jeta un œil à l'ordinateur : qu'est-ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien chercher dedans ? La souris était posée sur un dossier sans nom parmi une dizaine d'autres. Il cliqua dessus, plus par réflexe que par réelle curiosité.

Il resta interdit un instant : le dossier ne contenait que quatre photos, deux de lui prises ici même, dans les bureaux du NCIS, et deux autres, bien plus troublantes. Des photos de famille… sa famille. Elles avaient été prises lors de leur dernier été à la plage. Shannon et lui souriaient sur la première, visiblement heureux et amoureux ; sur la seconde, Kelly lui montrait des petits animaux qu'elle tenait dans ses mains jointes.

Il resta là un moment, à regarder ces photos. Où Tony les avait-il eues ? Et pourquoi les gardait-il ?

¤¤¤¤¤

Tony ruminait, assis à son bureau, en espérant que son patron ne trouve pas ce qu'il cherchait à lui cacher, quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Une seconde à peine après la première sonnerie, Gibbs décrocha :

« Gibbs ! On arrive. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur :

« Abby a trouvé notre assassin. »

Le reste de l'équipe le suivit jusqu'au labo de la jeune gothique. Elle se jeta sur eux, excitée par ses trouvailles :

« La peau sous les ongles appartient à un homme, Jacob Wells. Il est ou plutôt était ingénieur en génie civile. Il a lui-même disparu de la circulation depuis plus de quinze ans… En fait, depuis qu'il est recherché pour le meurtre de sa femme ! »

Tony s'approcha de l'écran où était affichée la photo d'un homme au physique ingrat et aux cheveux roux :

« Au moment où ont commencé les disparitions ! »

« Exact. Il n'a ni carte de crédit ni voiture à son nom, ni maison, il n'existe pas, pourtant… »

Gibbs l'interrompit :

« Pourtant, notre vieille dame lui a arraché quelques morceaux de peau ! »

« Oui, donc j'ai une théorie. Vous voulez entendre ma théorie ? »

Comme personne ne répondait, elle se lança :

« Voilà, ce n'est pas une sorcière qui hante ces bois, mais un fantôme ! »

Le sourire ravi de la laborantine ne réussit à convaincre personne :

« Ben quoi ? Personne n'a vu cet homme depuis 15 ans… »

La voix de Gibbs fit sursauter tout le monde :

« McGee, trouvez-moi tout ce qui concerne ce Wells ! Ziva, je veux que vous alliez voir tous ceux qu'il a connus ! DiNozzo, avec moi, on retourne au camp, je suis sûr qu'on est passés à coté de quelque chose. »

La voiture filait à toute vitesse en direction des bois. Le dossier de Jacob Wells ouvert sur ses genoux, Tony réfléchissait :

« Personne n'a plus vu ce type depuis quinze ans ? C'est impossible, il faut bien qu'il mange. Qu'il porte des vêtements. »

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement et Tony remercia le ciel d'avoir pensé à mettre sa ceinture de sécurité :

« Cherche où il peut s'approvisionner, je vais montrer sa photo aux gens du coin. »

Tout en massant sa nuque qui venait d'en prendre un coup, Tony murmura :

« A tes ordres, patron ! »

Il n'y avait qu'une échoppe dans les environs. L'Italien y entra et grimaça. Tout

était entassé contre les murs et la serpillière n'avait pas été passée depuis au moins un demi siècle. Accoudés au comptoir, qui n'avait rien de très reluisant non plus, se tenait un vieil homme et sa femme. Tony s'approcha et montra sa carte. Il fit son plus beau sourire :

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent du NCIS Tony DiNozzo, et je voudrais savoir si vous avez déjà vu cet homme. »

Il leur présenta la photo de Jacob Wells. Les deux vieux se penchèrent sur la photo pendant de longues minutes avant de se relever pour dire :

« Non, monsieur, connais pas ce type là ! »

« Même en l'imaginant quinze ans plus vieux avec des rides et… »

Comme le vieil homme le regardait bizarrement, il préféra ne pas finir sa phrase :

« Elle, on l'a vue par contre. »

La petite voix fluette de la dame lui fit tourner la tête :

« Qui ? »

Elle montrait sa main. Derrière la photo de Jacob, on pouvait apercevoir la photo de Nésra Ride :

« Vous l'avez vue quand la dernière fois ? »

« Ce matin, elle est venue ! Elle avait un drôle d'air. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un était avec elle ? »

La femme regarda son mari et il répondit :

« Non, personne, mais je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les bois, pas loin… »

Tony étala les photos des victimes sur le comptoir :

« Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Les deux vieux observèrent les photos :

« Ouais, je crois bien que lui, je le connais ! »

Il avait le doigt posé sur la photo de James Stilson, le dernier disparu. La femme montra celle de Marion Stven et celle de Joana Marll :

« Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit, maman, ça te rappelle rien ceux là ? »

La vieille dame hocha la tête :

« Si, c'est possible. »

« De quel coté est-elle partie ? »

La femme montra un petit sentier. Tony ramassa les photos et fila en direction du camp :

« Gibbs ! »

Son patron sortit d'un des cabanons :

« Nésra Ride a été vue à la supérette ce matin, elle est partie sur un sentier qui conduit dans la forêt. »

Ils grimpèrent tous les deux dans la voiture. Tout en appelant des renforts, Tony guida Gibbs jusqu'au chemin de terre qui menait au cœur des bois.

L'ex marine arrêta brusquement la voiture. Les deux agents du NCIS descendirent. Gibbs s'accroupit et observa le sol :

« Ces empreintes sont récentes. »

Ils remontèrent et suivirent la piste, roulant au pas. Tout en bidouillant le GPS pour donner leur position à Abby, Tony expliqua :

« Je sais comment Jacob Wells se débrouille pour que personne ne le trouve ! Il envoie ses victimes pour se ravitailler. »

Il fronça les sourcils :

« Par contre, je n'est pas compris comment il fait pour qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas ou ne demandent pas d'aide. »

« Nous allons vite le savoir. »

Devant eux, à une centaine de mètres, se trouvait une grotte. Le soleil commençait à décliner, rendant les bois plus sombres et plus angoissants. Ils sortirent de la voiture, leur arme à la main. Tony prit son portable et signala leur position.

Sans bruit, ils s'approchèrent de la grotte.

Ils se postèrent chacun contre une des parois. Gibbs jeta un œil à l'intérieur. La visibilité était quasiment nulle. La seule source de lumière était un petit feu au milieu de la caverne. Juste à coté se trouvaient un vieux matelas et deux ou trois sacs de couchage. Seuls les cliquetis d'une chaîne et le crépitement du feu se faisais entendre.

Gibbs hocha la tête et fit signe à Tony d'entrer. Prudemment, ils avancèrent un peu plus loin entre les murs de pierre. Quelque chose bougea sur le mur à la gauche de l'Italien. Il se retourna vivement et visa. Mais il n'y avait aucun danger. Enchaînée à un pan de la grotte, Nésra Ride le regardait, le suppliant du regard.

Il se précipita pour tenter de la libérer. Il lui enleva le bâillon qu'elle portait. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

« Il est parti chasser mais il va revenir… »

Gibbs s'approcha tout en surveillant l'entrée de la grotte :

« Vous êtes blessée ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête :

« Non, mais il y a ça ! »

Elle releva comme elle put son pantalon : deux appareils étaient attachés à ses chevilles. Deux boîtiers noirs avec une lumière rouge clignotante :

« Il dit que c'est bourré d'explosifs et qu'il les fera sauter si je tente de m'enfuir… »

Tony regarda le dispositif sans y toucher :

« C'est lui qui a le déclencheur, je suppose ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête :

« Les clés ? »

Elle montra les sacs de couchage emmêlés. L'Italien se leva sans bruit et partit à la recherche des clés. Soudain, un hurlement guttural déchira la grotte.

Une forme hirsute se précipita sur Gibbs, une hache levée au-dessus de la tête.

L'ex-marine ne cilla même pas ; il leva son arme et tira.

Jacob Wells était étendu sur le sol boueux de sa grotte. La hache était tombée à plusieurs mètres de lui et il se tenait le bras gauche, vociférant. Il n'avait plus grand chose de l'ingénieur qu'il avait été : ses cheveux roux étaient longs, emmêlés, et d'une saleté repoussante, tout comme la barbe hirsute qui lui couvrait le visage. Il se mit à chercher dans son long manteau rapiécé, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre la main sur la télécommande, Jethro lui écrasa la main par terre :

« Un geste de plus, et la prochaine balle ira se loger directement dans votre tête ! »

a suivre

* * *

j'espère que sa vous a plus et que tout vous parait coérent ! merci de lire 

bisous lune


	3. fin

voilà la suite et fin

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

¤¤¤¤¤¤

McGee s'approcha du bureau de Tony, où Gibbs finissait de taper son rapport :

« Monsieur, l'hôpital a appelé. Nesra Ride est sonnée, mais elle s'en sortira ! Quant à notre assassin, il s'en sortira aussi et on pourra aller l'interroger d'ici demain ! »

Tony les rejoints en grimaçant :

« L'explosif était bien réel, il contenait une mini bombe artisanale. S'il avait pété, il lui aurait explosé les deux jambes… »

Ziva s'approcha du bureau à son tour :

« Ils ont déjà retrouvé cinq des corps enterrés autour de la grotte ! Et trois d'entre eux avaient les chevilles en morceaux. »

Gibbs hocha la tête et leur jeta à tous un regard :

« Vous avez fait du bon boulot, rentrez chez vous ! »

Ziva et McGee ne se le firent pas dire deux fois : après deux ou trois « au revoir à demain » lancés à la cantonade, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Tony était resté debout devant son patron. Au moment où il se décidait à partir et prenait sa veste, la voix de Gibbs retentit dans les bureaux vides :

« Où as-tu eu ces photos ? »

L'Italien se figea. Il se retourna doucement : sur son écran, que Gibbs avait tourné vers lui, se trouvait la photo de Shannon, Jethro et Kelly qu'il gardait précieusement. Il grimaça, mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre :

« C'était dans le dossier, celui de la protection des témoins. Quand Ducky nous a dit ce qui s'était passé pour elles, j'ai cherché, je voulais les voir… »

Gibbs continuait de le fixer :

« J'ai fait des copies et je les ai remises dans le dossier… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Comment expliquer à son patron ce que ces photos représentaient pour lui :

« Parce que j'aime ces photos ! Shannon est magnifique, Kelly est radieuse et elle te ressemble tellement… Et toi… tu es heureux... »

Il était impossible de savoir ce que Leroy Jethro Gibbs, impassible, avait dans la tête :

« Je n'aurais pas dû, c'est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas me faire prendre ! »

Un long silence s'installa, et puis Tony s'approcha :

« Je vais les effacer et… »

« Qui t'a demandé de le faire ? »

« Personne ! »

Gibbs se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le conduisit jusqu'à a sa voiture et jusqu'à sa maison sans un mot.

Tony descendit de voiture et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de son patron :

« Tu veux une invitation à entrer ? »

« Non ! »

Il entra et referma la porte. Gibbs n'était déjà plus dans l'entrée. Tony aperçut la lumière dans la cave, alors il descendit.

Son patron était là, accroupi devant l'établi : il fouillait dans un tiroir et en sortit une boîte en bois finement sculptée. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une photo, qu'il lui tendit.

Tony observa longuement le papier glacé : c'était une photo de famille, prise sur un bateau. Shannon se tenait debout et souriait à l'objectif ; juste à coté d'elle, Kelly riait, il lui manquait ses deux dents de devant et ses longs cheveux volaient au vent ; Jethro, à la barre, regardait ses deux femmes en souriant.

Cette photo était magnifique…

La gorge serrée, il parvint à murmurer :

« Je comprends que tu sois tombé fou amoureux de Shannon, elle est magnifique… »

Gibbs s'installa sur un tabouret, attrapa sa bouteille de bourbon et en versa généreusement dans sa tasse. Il la porta à ses lèvres et en avala une bonne partie. Tony quitta la photo des yeux un instant pour fixer son patron, et le conseil d'Abby lui revint en tête. Il se mit à rire et demanda :

« Si Abby t'avait conseillé un truc complètement fou, mais que tu rêves de le faire, tu le ferais ? »

Gibbs le regardait, impassible. Tony s'approcha alors et captura les lèvres de son patron.

Il s'attendait à ce que Gibbs le repousse violemment, mais ce fut tout le contraire : il se leva et l'attira un peu plus à lui, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, parcourant sa bouche avec passion. Le bourbon donnait à ce baiser une chaleur intense et un goût indéfinissable.

Tony retint un grognement de frustration quand Jethro quitta ses lèvres. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer ; c'est la voix de son patron qui le ramena à la réaliser :

« Je n'embrasse pas les hommes, en général ! »

Tony secoua la tête en riant :

« Moi non plus ! »

« Pourtant, tu as accepté les avance de ce Paul… »

« C'était juste amusant ! Ça n'aurait jamais été plus loin qu'un sourire… »

Le marine ne paraissait vraiment pas convaincu. Le sourire de Tony s'élargit :

« Tu es vraiment jaloux. »

Il sembla vexé :

« Moi ! »

« Oui, t… »

L'Italien n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : son patron venait de le plaquer contre le mur pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Tony avait chaud, vraiment très chaud. Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il le mettre dans cet état ?

Sûrement parce que ce n'était pas un simple baiser : les mains de son patron étaient sur lui, ses lèvres emprisonnaient les siennes, sa langue parcourait sa bouche. Le bourbon et l'interdit venaient compléter l'équation…

Alors que la langue de Gibbs jouait avec la sienne, il se demanda s'il oserait glisser ses mains sous la chemise et le t-shirt de l'ex-marine.

Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée ; son anatomie commençait déjà à réagir…

Gibbs, lui, ne semblait pas se poser de questions. Il glissa sa main sous sa chemise. Tony frissonna sous l'intrusion ; les mains calleuses de son patron sur sa peau lui procuraient des sensations incroyables. S'il osait, il enlèverait lui-même sa chemise.

Il quitta les lèvres de son patron. Respirer était vraiment une chose importante en fait… Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de son supérieur, quand celui-ci murmura :

« Lequel de nous regrettera le premier ce qui viens de se passer ? »

Tony se mit à sourire :

« Pas moi… »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Certain… »

Alors que l'Italien commençait à redescendre sur terre, à se dire qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien de plus entre eux, Gibbs captura de nouveau ses lèvres, et sa langue reprit possession de sa bouche.

Cette fois, ses mains se firent plus audacieuses. Encouragé par ce regain de désir, Tony osa s'attaquer au vêtement de son boss. Il lui ôta d'abord sa veste, bien trop encombrante.

Jethro ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, il était trop occupé à découvrir le corps de son subordonné de ses mains pour même penser à protester.

Tony lui enleva alors son éternel t-shirt, quittant ses lèvres à peine quelques secondes pour pouvoir le faire passer par dessus sa tête.

Le corps de l'ex-marine lui coupa le souffle. Il avait souvent imaginé ses mains parcourant ce corps, mais la réalité était bien plus excitante. De fins poils blancs parsemaient le torse parfaitement musclé de son aîné.

Craignant d'aller trop loin et d'être repoussé, il quitta les lèvres de son patron pour parcourir ce torse tendu vers lui.

C'était un délice de pouvoir enfin assouvir l'un de ses fantasmes. Mais Jethro ne semblait pas vouloir rester là à attendre patiemment que l'Italien ait fini de le découvrir. Il le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur pour lui enlever son t-shirt.

Les lèvres de Jethro parcouraient ses abdos. L'homme alla même jusqu'à mordre délicieusement l'un de ses tétons déjà dressés par le plaisir. Quelle folie les avait conduits à s'embrasser, à se caresser contre l'un des murs de la cave de l'ex-marine ?

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant, jusqu'où iraient-ils…

Ce fut la dernière question que l'Italien se posa ! La main de Gibbs venait de se glisser tout contre la fermeture éclair de son jean. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus cacher ce qui se passait à présent dans son pantalon. Mais son supérieur, loin d'en être offusqué, semblait plutôt très intéressé…

Tony se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir quand la main de son patron commença à monter et à descendre tout contre lui, alors que ses lèvres reprenaient pleinement possession des siennes. Il ne pensait pas que ça irait si loin si vite…

Peu à peu, la peur s'insinua dans sa tête : il ne pouvait pas coucher avec son patron, il ne pouvait pas faire l'amour avec Gibbs, il l'aimait trop pour ça… Il l'aimait trop pour que ça finisse comme ça entre eux.

Mais les caresses de son patron étaient une douce torture, ses baisers étaient exquis et ses soupirs une douce musique à ses oreilles.

Il ne se retint pas de gémir cette fois quand la main de Gibbs passa la barrière de son jean pour aller saisir sa virilité. Avait-il le droit de lui faire la même chose ? Avec un sourire carnassier, il s'attaqua au pantalon de l'ex-marine. Du moins il essaya : il venait de se rendre compte qu'un soutien-gorge était bien plus facile à défaire qu'une ceinture de pantalon. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir quand enfin elle céda et qu'il put poser sa main sur le boxer de son patron. Il n'osait pas encore s'aventurer plus loin. Alors que Gibbs, lui, commençait déjà à masser son érection quasiment douloureuse. Quand lui avait-il descendu son pantalon ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tony regretta de ne pas porter de sous-vêtements : ça aurait rendu la tâche un peu plus difficile pour… Oserait-il le penser ? Oui, pour son amant…

Il glissa la main dans le sous-vêtement de son partenaire. C'était une sensation étrange de toucher une érection qui n'était pas la sienne. C'était étrange, excitant, brûlant et tellement bon de pouvoir caresser à loisir le désir d'un autre… de pouvoir caresser le désir de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Trop de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête et trop de chaleur dans son corps.

Comme si Jethro l'avait senti vaciller, il l'attira à lui et l'allongea sur l'établi, balayant de la main tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Son dos reposait maintenant sur la table en bois, ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol et il était totalement livré au bon vouloir de son patron. Cette simple pensée le fit sourire. De deux gestes experts, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son jean. Gibbs put ainsi s'approcher. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et se pencha sur lui pour goûter de nouveau ses lèvres offertes. La pression de son corps sur son sexe totalement dénudé déclencha une vague de plaisir intense qui parcourut tout son corps. Il retint un gémissement de plaisir, probablement mal interprété par son patron, qui murmura :

« Je n'ai l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses. »

Tony se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un sourire :

« Eh bien je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, mais je suis totalement consentent ! »

Gibbs effleura son sexe gorgé de sang du doigt et souffla :

« Je ne l'aurais pas cru… »

Tony se mit à rire, un rire qui se bloqua dans sa gorge quand Jethro prit possession de son membre. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir reprendre lui aussi les caresses qu'il avait commencées à lui prodiguer.

Idée qu'il abandonna bien vite quand la main de son boss commença à aller et venir sur lui. Il se mordit les lèvres, s'interdisant de gémir. Et c'est un cri qui sortit de sa gorge quand les doigts de son patron se resserrèrent autour de lui.

La main de Jethro sur lui était une vraie torture, montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration sur son sexe douloureux. Un froid intense l'envahit quand cette main le quitta. Instinctivement, comme pour prolonger le délicieux contact de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre, Tony vint poser ses mollets contre les épaules de son boss. Le regard de Gibbs captura le sien avant de poser sa main contre ses fesses. D'abord une douce et sage caresse, et puis un doigt mutin vint buter contre son anneau de chair…

Tony se cambra et se mordit violemment les lèvres quand Jethro pénétra son intimité. Comme pour lui faire oublier l'intrusion, son patron reprit possession de son sexe, calquant ses allées et venues sur la main qui montait et descendait délicieusement sur lui. Gibbs jouait avec lui, alternant les mouvements rapides et une quasi immobilité. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements, cette douce torture provoquait des vagues et des vagues de plaisir en lui. Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps. Il lui sembla que ces instants duraient une éternité, qu'il avait toujours été là, allongé sur cette établi, abandonné au doigt expert de son patron…

Au moment même où il pensait ne plus se retenir, Jethro relâcha la pression de sa main et quitta son corps. Tony ne put retenir un grognement de frustration, qui mourut sur ses lèvres quand l'érection impressionnante de son patron vint prendre la place de ses doigts.

Il grimaça ; la douleur avait pris la place du plaisir. Son amant sembla s'en rendre compte et il cessa tout mouvement pour fondre sur ses lèvres. La chaleur de sa langue dans sa bouche lui réchauffa les entrailles.

Il s'habituait peu à peu à cette étrange intrusion. Doucement, son patron commença à se mouvoir, déversant de nouvelles vagues de plaisir dans ses reins.

Il avait chaud, tout son corps brûlait de plaisir. Le simple mouvement de hanches se transforma bien vite en de longs et puissants coups de rein.

Tony s'accrocha comme il put à l'établi et poussa un long gémissement.

Gibbs posa de nouveau sa main sur son érection, cette fois vraiment douloureuse. Il calqua le mouvement de ses mains sur ses coups de rein de plus en plus rapides. A chaque coup de butoir, des vagues de plaisir inondaient le corps de l'Italien. Il poussa un cri et se libéra dans la main de son patron, qui ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Epuisé, Gibbs vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Tony passa alors ses bras autour de lui collant, son torse ruisselant de sueur au sien, refusant de le lâcher. Il voulait le garder tout contre lui pour prolonger cet instant incroyable qu'ils venaient de vivre…

Il consentit enfin à laisser son patron se relever quand il frissonna de froid. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'une douche tous les deux… d'une douche à deux.

¤¤¤¤¤

C'est l'un des rayons du soleil perçant à travers le rideau qui le réveilla le lendemain. Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir pourquoi il se sentait si bien, et puis tout lui revint en mémoire : l'établi, la douche et cette chambre. Ils s'étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre et s'étaient endormis pleinement satisfaits.

Le bras de Gibbs entourait sa taille. Doucement, il se retourna pour fixer son amant. Que se passerait-il maintenant ? Hier, Jethro lui avait demandé lequel des deux regretterait le premier ce qui se passait entre eux. Et il espérait vraiment que son boss ne le regrettait pas déjà. Incapable de rester là, inactif, alors qu'il débordait d'énergie, il se leva, enfila un peignoir et se rendit dans la cuisine.

Après quelques tâtonnements, il réussit à préparer un petit-déjeuner que son patron trouverait sûrement correcte : café noir et sans sucre.

Il en servait un plein bol quand il entendit Jethro se lever. Et puis ses pensées commencèrent à tourner, qu'allait-il dire ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

Quand son boss entra dans la cuisine, Tony se redressa et lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il portait un caleçon et un vieux t-shirt, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il était impossible de dire dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. Jusqu'au moment ou il se mit à sourire :

« Tu a le droit de respirer ! Et merci pour le café. »

Si Tony n'avait pas été adossé au plan de travail, il serait probablement tombé :

« Tu as dit merci ? »

« Il faut croire que la vue d'un homme nu sous mon peignoir, de si bonne heure le matin, change ma façon de voir les choses… »

« Pourquoi, ce serait pas le cas s'il était plus tard ? »

L'Italien se mit à sourire quand le regard impassible de son patron se posa sur lui. Ils restèrent là, à s'observer, un long moment.

Et puis Tony s'approcha de son patron et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes :

« Je ne regrette rien, bien au contraire ! »

Gibbs se leva et l'embrassa, lui faisant comprendre que lui non plus ne regrettait rien. L'Italien se mit à sourire et puis désigna le peignoir :

« Va falloir que je passe chez moi me changer… »

Jethro hocha la tête et avala une nouvelle tasse de café.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une fois que Tony fut passé à son appartement pour se changer, ils se dirigèrent vers les bureaux du NCIS. Arrivé à une centaine de mètres, l'Italien demanda à son patron de le déposer au coin de la rue. Gibbs esquissa un sourire :

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit arriver ensemble ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à faire avant d'aller bosser. »

Il descendit de la voiture et fila au coin de la rue. Marcher l'aidait à redescendre peu à peu sur terre, et il en avait besoin…

¤¤¤¤

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur, le sourire aux lèvres. Ziva se jeta sur lui, manquant de lui faire renverser le café qu'il tenait dans ses mains :

« Ziiiva, nous ne sommes pas au Mossad, on ne se jette pas sur les gens comme ça ici ! »

« Gibbs a l'air de meilleur humeur. Le Starbucks a réouvert ? »

Tony secoua la tête :

« Non ! »

« D'ou ça vient alors ? Tu n'es quand même pas retourné à celui qui est près de la gare ! »

Il jeta à peine un regard à sa collègue et déposa le café brûlant sur le bureau de son patron :

« Je vois que tu as récupéré ton bureau et ton ordinateur ! »

Gibbs porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Avec plaisir, Tony s'installa à SON bureau, il posa ses affaires dans SON tiroir. Il jubilait quand la voix de Ziva lui fit relever la tête :

« Bonjour, Abby ! »

« Salut tout le monde ! »

Elle passa devant leur bureau pour se planter devant celui de Gibbs :

« Dis, Gibbs, tu es au courant que notre fantôme attend que tu le cuisines dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoire ? »

Gibbs releva à peine la tête. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami. Elle se releva d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés elle s'approcha de Tony et l'observa à son tour.

La jeune gothique se releva vivement et se mit à sautiller sur place. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, mais des petits cris parvenaient néanmoins à s'échapper. Tim releva la tête de son ordinateur :

« Ça va, Abby ? »

Elle hocha vivement la tête :

« C'est rien, c'est rien, je me suis… mordu la langue… »

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre :

« Non, ça va ! Mais je dois… je dois montrer quelque chose à Tony. »

Elle se tourna vers lui :

« Tony, tu viens ? »

L'Italien se mit à rire. Comment la jeune fille avait-elle fait pour comprendre ? Il savait qu'il subirait un interrogatoire en règle quand ils se retrouveraient tous les deux seuls :

« Euuh non, désolé, je n'ai pas le temps… »

« Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi. »

Gibbs souriait, amusé par le manège de la laborantine. Tony secoua de nouveau la tête et Abby inspira :

« Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça je ne te donnerai plus de conseils avisés ! »

Elle tourna les talons, faisant voler ses nattes derrière elle :

« Si quelqu'un me cherche pour me raconter quelque chose, je serai dans mon labo ! »

Les membres de l'équipe la suivirent des yeux jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Gibbs jeta un œil à sa montre, rassembla son dossier et se leva. Ziva se leva elle aussi vivement de sa chaise :

« Vous allez interroger Jacob Wells ? »

Gibbs ne prit pas la peine de répondre…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tim, Tony et Ziva se trouvaient de nouveau devant la vitre sans teint. Jacob Wells était assis, la tête baissée, ruminant probablement sa vie. Ses cheveux avaient été lavés et sa barbe débarrassée des feuilles mortes et des saletés.

Gibbs entra, le faisant sursauter, et s'installa devant lui. L'homme n'osait pas relever la tête.

L'ex-marine commença d'une voix calme :

« Monsieur Wells, votre présence dans nos locaux n'est qu'une formalité, nous avons déjà toutes les preuves qu'il nous faut pour vous envoyer dans le couloir de la mort… »

« Je l'ai pas tué… »

« Votre femme ? »

L'homme hocha la tête :

« Pourquoi dans ce cas vivre en reclus ? Vous terrer dans une grotte ? Pourquoi enlever, torturer sept personnes et tuer une vieille dame… »

La voix de Jacob Wells était rauque et casée, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler :

« La vieille m'a vu. Il fallait qu'elle se taise. »

« Alors vous l'avez tué. »

« Oui… »

« Vous avez enlevé et tué Helena Morgan ! Jessica Flet ! John Maters ! Joana Marll ! Marion Stven et James Stilson… »

« Je ne connais pas leur nom. J'avais besoin d'aide… Mais ils finissaient toujours par tenter de s'enfuir… »

« Alors vous leur faisiez exploser les chevilles… »

« Oui, il le fallait… »

Gibbs se leva doucement :

« Vous tenterez de défendre votre cause devant un jury ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

Tony observait ses collègues. Ils tapaient leur rapport, inconscients de tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie en une seule nuit.

Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Ils avaient bouclé leur enquête, le meurtrier avait avoué, et Gibbs ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard depuis qu'ils étaient remontés.

Il tapa encore quelques lignes à son rapport, qui n'avançait pas d'un pouce…

Il jeta un œil à sa montre : 12h30. Est-ce que les jours rallongeaient ?

Tim déposa un sac en plastique sur son bureau. Il attrapa son contenu : un hamburger dégoulinant de sauce. McGee s'approcha, visiblement inquiet :

« Est-ce que ça va, Tony ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Ziva s'approcha à son tour :

« McGee a raison, tu n'as fait aucun commentaire sur le repas, ce qui n'arrive jamais ! »

Il fit une grimace à ses collègues et ils retournèrent s'asseoir. Tony jeta un œil à son patron, qui gardait obstinément les yeux rivés à son écran.

Il ne se rendit compte de l'heure que quand les lumières des bureaux s'éteignirent. Tout en mettant son manteau, Ziva lui demanda :

« Tu restes là toute la nuit, Tony ? »

« Hé, moi j'ai une vie sociale, contrairement à toi, officier David ! »

« Oh, alors que vas-tu faire ce soir, dis-moi, te mater un de tes nombreux DVD en ruminant sur ta pauvre et misérable existence… »

« Ah ah, je ne savais pas qu'on vous apprenait l'humour, au Mossad… »

La jeune femme monta dans l'ascenseur en lui lançant un dernier sourire. Tony se tourna vers le bureau de son patron et grimaça. Gibbs était déjà parti. Sans même lui dire au revoir.

Il descendit au parking, tentant de se faire une raison. Ce qui s'était passé n'était pas important.

Au moment où il allait monter dans sa voiture, il entendit siffler. Il se retourna et vit son amant debout devant son véhicule. Comme l'Italien restait planté là, à le regarder sans vraiment comprendre, Jethro secoua la tête :

« Il faut que je te lance une invitation, DiNozzo ? »

Tony ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le sourire aux lèvres, il fila jusqu'à la voiture de son patron et s'engouffra dedans :

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais parti sans un mot ! »

« Tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que je ne fais jamais rien à la légère, et surtout pas briser une de mes propres règles ! »

« Ah, la fameuse règle numéro 12 ! »

« Je t'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne s'appliquait pas à moi ? »

La joie de Tony fit sourire Gibbs. L'Italien ferma les yeux un instant pour fixer cette image dans sa tête. Ce sourire et ces yeux ressemblaient tellement aux photos de famille qu'il gardait précieusement.

Peu importait le temps que cela durerait entre eux. Pour le moment, tout ce qui importait, c'est que Leroy Jethro Gibbs soit heureux !

FIN

* * *

voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus merci a celle qui ont lu et prit le temps de laisser review 


End file.
